


I'm Miss Sugar Pink, Liquor Liquor Lips

by Happy_Mango



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan, Thor (Movies)
Genre: ((please stay I want validation)), (no offense was meant in the previous tags), All I write is crack, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Banter, Bars and Pubs, Crack, Crack Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Flirting, Fluff, Get used to it or get off, IT'S ME, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, idk what you expected, it's crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 19:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Mango/pseuds/Happy_Mango
Summary: Hit me with your sweet love, steal me with a kiss__________"I asked if there was something on my face.” He said more slowly as if talking to a child. “You keep staring at it.”I felt a flush spread over my body like an infection. I didn’t realize I was staring. It had been so long since I’d been caught off guard. All this, combined with a low alcohol induced buzz setting my veins on fire just made me want him harder. And, he was just my type: tall, dark, handsome, dramatic, and oozing power.__________Apollo meets Loki in a bar, and flirting ensues from there.





	I'm Miss Sugar Pink, Liquor Liquor Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Bubblegum Bitch" by MARINA

“I’ll take whatever he’s having.” A smooth voice rang over the bass and general noise of the club. A body clad in near total black with hints of green sat next to me at the bar. Normally, I would say that that much of a color would get excessive, but this man made it work. The black was slimming and showed off the hard planes of his pale white skin. And yes, he was a man. He practically oozed masculinity and strength. He was exactly what I needed tonight. I turned my head to get a good look at him making it clear that I was open to conversation, and maybe even more after that. But, he didn’t even side eye me. The bartender slid him an identical glass to mine. The dark man picked it up, took a swig, swallowed, and continued to ignore me. Honestly, by this time I was kind of annoyed. How dare this man, no matter how good looking, ignore me for so long? Especially when I was making a clear move on him? 

“I’m sorry is there something on my face?” He asked still looking straight ahead. 

“What?” I asked completely flabbergasted. Of all first questions to ask, this was not one of them. I expected some compliments, maybe an icebreaker questions, or perhaps even a straight invitation to the bedroom. But, a rude short demand was not one of them. 

“I asked if there was something on my face.” He said more slowly as if talking to a child. “You keep staring at it.” 

I felt a flush spread over my body like an infection. I didn’t realize I was staring. It had been so long since I’d been caught off guard. All this, combined with a low alcohol induced buzz setting my veins on fire just made me want him harder. And, he was just my type: tall, dark, handsome, dramatic, and oozing power.

I subtly wrapped my foot around his ankle. “Just an excessive amount of handsome on there.” My voice dropped an octave making it sound more sultry. There was no way he could resist this. I had spent centuries seducing hundreds of men and women with just the sound of my voice.

But, TDH just pulled his leg out of my reach and tossed back the rest of his drink. “Did you lose track of where your chair was?” His voice was icy practically frigid. However, I noticed the barest hint of a smirk playing on his perfectly pink lips. And, if that was how he wanted to do this, well two could play at this game. 

“Oh you know, it’s just so dark in here. Can’t even tell where I end and you begin.” I licked my lips tasting the gin and vermouth there. TDH’s eyes darted to my tongue that slipped out and slipped in just as quick. Even after I shut my mouth, his gaze was firmly planted there. I smirked inside my head. 

“Something on my face?” I asked sweetly, repeating what he had said to me. 

TDH just let a smirk bloom on his face, but he still _ didn’t look at me. _ He waved down the bartender, “Two martinis, dirty.” 

Within moments the drinks were set in front of us. Mortal service was so quick and prompt. That’s one thing I’ve always loved about you guys, you’ll do anything if there’s a reward at the end. 

TDH picked up his glass and rolled it in his fingers like it was a champagne flute. A man of high class then. My favorite type. He was still side eyeing me when I grabbed toothpick that was impaling the olives and popped the full thing into my mouth. I held the end of it and closed my lips around it. Imitating a much dirtier act that I would gladly perform for him, if things went that way. (And, trust me they would. I would get this high society male model to visit my bed if my name wasn’t Apollo.) I pulled the bare stick through my teeth. No more olives left. 

TDH swallowed. I noticed how his Adam’s Apple bobbed. He turned to face me. “I know a place with much better lighting than this.” He leaned in and his fingers skimmed the outside of my thighs. 

“Oh?” I took a sip of my martini, making an effort to swallow with exaggeration. His eyes tracked down my throat to the vee of my t-shirt. I suddenly felt under dressed in jeans and a white t-shirt next to this gorgeous man who was dressed to the nines in all black. 

His fingers skittered over the top of my thigh. “We could even get something dirtier than these sub-par drinks.” 

“I happen to like these martinis quite well, thank you very much.” 

“But, I know somewhere more private.” His lips brushed the shell of my ear and his fingers were now tracing their way up my inner thigh. I shuddered when his breath hit my ear. Goosebumps erupted down my arms. 

“I guess we could go somewhere else.” I praised myself for keeping my voice steady even though TDH’s fingers were sliding up and down the inside of thighs. Three cheers for good acting!

He abruptly stood up leaving me keen with the loss of his touch on me. After tipping heftily to the bartender, we left. As soon as we were outside and out of view, TDH grabbed my waist and pushed me against the wall. I panted, stunned by the quickness, but in love with the manhandling. He caged me in by planting hands on either side of my shoulders. 

Then we were kissing. He was a good kisser, maybe even one of the best kissers I’d met in all my centuries. His tongue swiped across my lips and I gladly let my mouth open. Our tongues tangled as we got drunk on each other. The scents and feeling of each other were intoxicating. I wrapped one of my legs around his hips and pulled him closer to me. We were pressed inch to inch. No space in between. He had maybe a couple inches on me, so he had an easier time holding me to the wall. 

We pulled away for a moment’s reprieve when I took a good long look at him. Here in the yellow street lights I could see him clearly. He had shoulder length black hair that contrasted his pale looks perfectly. Green eyes that looked as if they could murder on their own. “What’s your name?” 

“Loki.” He smirked and bent down to continue to kiss the life out of me.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to the Batfam discord server (I am aware that this isn't a Batman fic) for helping me flesh out this crack and recommending the song Bubblegum Bitch which inspired this whole fic. 
> 
> So this whole idea popped into my head one day when I was rewatching Thor Ragnarok, and I noticed how Loki likes to find himself sugar daddies. Then I was rereading Trials of Apollo and discovered that Apollo also goes out and finds him some powerful guys to sleep with (read: sugar daddies) And, then this fic was born.
> 
> This specific fic is closed and done, but I may write another fic with this pairing. They are definitely my favorite crossover pairing at the moment.


End file.
